


Maybe a little too young, but it was real to me.

by CelebrateTheFreedom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Consent, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stiles Stilinski is Seventeen Years Old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelebrateTheFreedom/pseuds/CelebrateTheFreedom
Summary: Stiles is intent on exploring his newly found attraction to guys. Okay, maybe it’s not so new, whatever. The point is that he doesn’t know how to approach someone and just be like “hey let’s have awesome gay sex”. For one he didn’t know where he’d do that keeping it in mind he was just seventeen and couldn’t go to clubs or bars. So he resorted to the internet.Derek went to his house to ask him how the research was going when he caught a glimpse of what Stiles was doing on his phone. “Is that-“ He frowned. “Is that grindr?”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 365





	Maybe a little too young, but it was real to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Seventeen by Troye Sivan inspired this whole story. At first, I was super indecisive if I should even write it at all so this fanfic has been on the back of my mind and my documents for almost a year. I just bit the bullet and finished it. 
> 
> I just want you to know that while Stiles is seventeen, therefore, underage, he gives explicit consent to everything that happens. All in all, be safe and have fun ;)

It didn’t come as a surprise to Stiles when he started thinking about men the same way he thought about women. He wasn’t a bigot after all. He had made his peace with this newly found aspect of himself. It didn’t take long for him to start wondering what it would be like to be with men. Up until now, he had only pictured himself with girls, so that made him wonder. It made him curious, so damn curious. 

It was so starkly obvious he was a virgin. He was a teenager that had already seen too much gore and lost so much and still he had this thing looming over him. He just wanted it to be over with. So Stiles was intent on exploring his attraction to guys. The point is that he didn't know how to approach someone and just be like “hey, let’s have some awesome gay sex”. For one he didn’t know where he’d do that. And Danny wasn’t an option. If Stiles would try and have sex with someone he knew it would have to be Derek, otherwise, he would picture the man there the whole time and it wasn’t fair to anyone. So a stranger would have to do, that’s why he resorted to the internet. 

Oh, the internet could be the best and worst tool he had at hand. He started researching about some dating apps and how he could go about losing his V-card. Extensive research was basically what Stiles was about so he spent long hours doing so. 

It was just a random late night when he bit the bullet and made a profile in a couple of dating apps lying about his age. When he finished it and his profiles were up he turned off his phone, the prospect of people actually hitting him up was too much for his anxiety to bear.

He was lying on his bed thinking how much easier it would be if he was crushing on someone around his own age and not on the sexiest and most unattainable werewolf in Beacon Hills. Derek wouldn’t even look at him twice.

Derek had played a big part in his Bisexual Awakening™, as he liked to call it. Derek with his expressive brows, muscled body, and broody personality. It had been actually worse when he turned out to be a nice guy who cared about the pack because Stiles couldn’t blame his crush on just Derek’s looks. 

It was one thing to be physically attracted to someone and another completely different one to like them. Potentially love them. He pushed these thoughts to a box that was firmly closed in his mind and decided for the thousandth time he wouldn’t think about it. He did that way too much for it to be effective by now, however, it didn’t mean that Stiles would stop trying. He honestly had no idea how no one else caught up on it. Maybe they thought it was just physical. It would definitely be easier if that was the case. 

He needed to stop twisting and turning in his bed and go the fuck to sleep. He ended up giving up after an hour of trying. He got up, turned on his phone and opened the app. He had stared at it for about thirty seconds when the window to his room opened.

His head snapped up and Derek got in looking like so fucking good in skinny jeans, his red sweater and the leather jacket on top. Stiles shivered a little when the cold winter air that sneaked in through the open window. Or at least it was what he was telling himself. Derek shut the window shortly after himself.

“So…” Stiles shifted uncomfortably on the bed. 

“There’s a rogue Alpha in the-“ Stiles’ cellphone received a notification right then and the screen lit up. Derek stopped mid-sentence and watched Stiles’ cheeks turn pink as he looked at his phone.

Derek wasn’t going to make anything out of it but then he caught a glimpse of what Stiles was doing on his phone. “Is that-“ He frowned. “Is that Grindr?”

Stiles’ head snapped up and they locked eyes. The blush on Stiles’ face was spreading to his neck and chest, the tips of his ears also slightly pink. Derek kept his gaze on the boy, he was watching him closely, curious. Daring him to speak. Stiles cracked when Derek lifted an eyebrow.

“Yeah, uh- It is- It is Grindr. Trying new things is always good, right?” Stiles’ voice was a little too loud and rushed and he chuckled awkwardly. He bit his lips and turned his cellphone in his hands a few times.

“You’re not old enough for it.”

That was Derek’s mistake. He approached it the wrong way. You don’t challenge Stiles if you want him to stop doing something. Not ever. It’ll just spite him further.

“The guys that are hitting me up don’t seem to think so,” He puffed his chest and lifted his head as if saying ‘challenge-fucking-accepted’. 

Derek growled lowly. A sound so inhuman that made the hair on Stiles’ arm stand. Derek growled louder as he smelled arousal from the boy instead of fear.

“They are too old for you, Stiles,” Derek argued.

”That’s the point! They'll know what to do, I'll learn from them,” Stiles kept his head held high. 

”Your first time should be with someone you know and trust, not some creep on the internet willing to sleep with a minor they haven't even met.”

”Unless you're volunteering you don't get to have a say in any of it, it's my life.”

”I could tell your dad,” Derek challenged. 

”And what good would that do?” 

”He’d stop you.”

”I could find someone willing in the meantime you got out of here to tell my dad, ” Stiles was never one to back off, he wouldn't be starting it now, even if the prospect of getting it on with a stranger right now didn’t quite turn him on.

”Okay, ” Derek conceded.

”Okay?” Stiles' voice stretched the word in confusion. 

”I'll do it. You want to learn, don't you?” Derek didn't move from the spot he was on.

”I don't want a pity fuck, Derek, oh my God, ” Stiles looked at him with a mix of shock and disappointment.

”I-” Derek sighed audibly and rubbed his face. ”It’s not a pity fuck,” He gulped. “I’ve wanted you, Stiles. And I would never spring it on you while you're still underage but I'd rather it be me, because I know I'll treat you right, then some random guy out there.”

”You want me?” Stiles was baffled, he had never considered that to be an option. Derek wanting him was so far from his reality that he wanted to pinch himself to make sure it was real life.

”Yeah,” His chuckle was dark and humorless, ”How does that make me any different from the sick fuckers reaching out to you knowing you're this young? How does it make me any different than Kate?”

Stiles took a couple strides and pulled Derek into a sudden hug. ”Don't you dare compare yourself to them, least to her.” Stiles’ voice was low, talking into Derek's neck and making him shiver slightly. ”Derek, you'd never coerce me into doing anything I didn’t want to.”

Derek was quiet for a long time after that. They were still hugging and Stiles felt like he’d lose his nerve if he let this moment pass. “I’m still up for it if you are.”

“Are you serious?” Derek asked, pushing Stiles away slightly so they could look at each other’s faces.

“Yes,” Stiles breathed out, he was never more sure of anything in his life.

Derek touched his neck and leaned in so their faces were close. Stiles let out a shaky breath and closed the gap between them, their lips touched softly. They were standing chest to chest and Stiles clutched Derek’s jacket tightly as if he would somehow disappear. He touched his tongue to Derek’s bottom lip. It startled Derek a little and the kiss got deeper.

The kiss was calm and deep, Derek’s lips moving over his as he tried to follow him. Derek bit his lower lip and then sucked it into his mouth to soothe the slight sting. Stiles couldn’t help but moan and try to give as good as he got. He was still wondering if it was just a dream.

Stiles’ moan seemed to snap Derek out of it, he grabbed Stiles’ hips and brought him even closer, which just made him moan louder and start moving his hands. He touched Derek’s stubbled cheek and the hair on the nape of his neck that was just long enough to pull, so he did. 

He clung to Derek as they kissed, it wasn’t like Stiles had much experience in this case. He was enjoying touching and being touched. He wanted to do it forever if he could. Suddenly he got the urge for more, he wanted to touch skin to skin, he wanted Derek’s hands and mouth everywhere, he simply wanted more.

“Off,” He panted, tugging at Derek’s jacket. Derek let him take his jacket off and shrugged the last couple of inches to let it slide to the floor. It wasn’t enough, though. Stiles wanted to touch skin, so he wiggled his fingers under Derek’s sweater and sighed in relief when he found warm soft skin under the palms of the hands. He touched on Derek’s stomach and waist, bringing his hands up to his pecs and thumbed his nipples.

He took an interest in the hitch in Derek’s breath when he did so, that’s why he repeated the motion more forcefully. Derek whimpered a little and the kiss got heated. It was all tongue and teeth, no finesse here, but none was needed. They fell on the bed and quickly Stiles got rid of most of his clothes but his boxer briefs and Derek was still wearing jeans. 

“Der,” Stiles started, “I want you, want you so much,” He managed to say between kisses and heavy breathing.

“Are you sure?” Derek checked with him for what felt like the hundredth time.

“Yes, so sure, so ready, just touch my dick or something,” Stiles whined, eager for what was to come. 

Derek let out a breathy laugh and reached down to Stiles’ underwear, he thumbed the wet patch where the head of his dick was over his underwear. Stiles’ breath hitched and he threw his head onto the pillow, arched his back and pressed back to Derek’s touch. 

“Yes,” He was breathless, “That’s it, dude.”

Derek snorted under his breath, “Don’t call me dude,”

“Sure thing, Sourwolf,” Stiles responded, “I need- I need more.”

“Do you have lube?”

"Yes," Stiles hissed as Derek took off his underwear and touched his dick. "Under the bed. In a box."

Derek arched his brow and Stiles shrugged. So Derek got up, took off his own jeans and underwear and kneed on the ground to retrieve the box under Stiles bed. He opened it and saw not only the lube but a small dildo and a bullet vibrator. He looked up from the box to Stiles' face and he was blushing. Derek chuckled and grabbed the lube. He got on the bed and just looked at Stiles.

Stiles squirmed a little under Derek's gaze and shoved at Derek's shoulders jokingly. "Stop looking at me like that." 

"No," Derek tried to keep a straight face but didn't succeed. He smiled at Stiles and leaned down to kiss him one more time.

He took Stiles' underwear off and kissed down his body, paying attention to nipples and kissing down his navel. He skipped Stiles' dick altogether and nipped lightly on his inner thighs. 

Stiles was panting and whining, "Cmon Derek, don't be a tease, please," He managed to let out. And with that Derek finally mouthed at the tip of his dick and down the shaft. Stiles moaned loud as he felt Derek's mouth finally sucking him, his back arched slightly. He was a little out of it with all the new sensations - it was just so much better than just his hands.

He was surprised when he felt a slick finger trace his hole, he spread his leg a little wider to show how much he wanted that. He shivered as Derek's finger started entering him, the combined sensations were too much for him and he came down Derek's throat without much of a warning.

Stiles was panting and Derek's finger was still inside of him even as the man kissed him tasting of his own come. Stiles wrapped a leg around Derek's hip as the man pulled his finger out to get more lube. 

By the time Derek got three fingers inside, he was hard again and rolling his hips to get more friction. Stiles reached down Derek's torso and started touching his dick, Derek gasped and stopped moving his fingers inside Stiles which made him whine.

"I need you inside," Stiles struggled to say. "There's a condom in the nightstand."

Derek extracted his fingers and reached for the drawer to grab said condom. The time it took to open it and put it on Derek so he finally could be inside him felt like an eternity to Stiles. But it was worth it to feel Derek breaching him little by little.

Derek might've asked him a couple of hundred times if he was alright, and Stiles rolled his eyes in all of them but secretly loved the care Derek was demonstrating. When he was finally all in he stopped and just let Stiles breathe and get used to the feeling. They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes before Stiles broke it. 

"Your fucking big," He blurted out. Derek let out a laugh as if it was punched out of him. He wasn't expecting it but it was Stiles so maybe he should have. "C'mon, move Sourwolf."

Derek shifted his hips and Stiles' breath got caught on his throat before a loud moan he let out. There went whatever control remaining in Derek. He thrust in deep and hard. The sound of their slick flesh slapping together just made them groan and moan louder. 

"Can we-" Stiles wheezed a little. "Can we try on my hands and knees?" Stiles heard Derek curse and in a few seconds, he was being manhandled into his belly. He only had the mind to put his knees under him before Derek was thrusting into him one more time. 

Stiles buried his face into the pillow and moaned aloud. "Fuck, Der, harder."

The bed was banging against the wall and it didn'’ take much time at all before they were coming, one after the other. They were panting and their chests wavering. Derek got up to throw the condom away and grabbed a shirt from the ground to wipe their chests and Stiles ass. They'd have to take a shower soon but by the way Stiles was blinking slowly, he'd be sound asleep before that. 

Stiles got into the covers and patted the space behind him for Derek. Derek put on his underwear and spooned him. "So," Stiles started, his voice sounding tired and half asleep. "We're dating now or what?"

Derek hid a smile on the crook of Stiles' neck and held him close. "Ask me again in two months when you turn 18." Stiles rolled his eyes and just grunted his displeasure. They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. 

Two months later, on Stiles' birthday, he dragged Derek down the stairs and announced to his dad that he was his boyfriend. John glanced at them with an unimpressed look in his eyes and went back to reading his newspaper. "Am I supposed to act surprised? You two are not half as sneaky as you like to think you are."

  
  



End file.
